The Return
by Saturdaynite
Summary: Ryan had been hiding something from Sharpay. His recent odd behavior caught Sharpay's suspicion. Soon after the return of him, Sharpay begain to know the truth.
1. Reminder of awful experience

**A/N: From my profile, you'd know I love Lucas Grabeel. So this story is pretty much gonna be focus on Ryan and Sharpay but the other character of HSM will be in it too. And I'm not really good with writing summaries, please feel free to read the story to get a better picture. This is my first High School Musical fanfic. Please go easy on me okay? Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own High School Musical nor the characters, Disney does. Though if I owned HSM, Ryan would have a bigger part.**

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_ _The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until the return of him, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them._

_

* * *

_

The Return

Chapter 1

The reminder of the awful experience 

_**Hospital **_

"Sis Yuk, do you know why you passed out that night?" the Inspector questioned her.

"The doctor told me I was poisoned," the women lying on the hospital bed replied.

"Then do you remember you had eaten a piece of cake before you passed out?"

"I do. It was given to me by Ryan."

"There's poison in the cake. That's why you were poisoned."

"How come? Ryan ate the cake too."

"He was poisoned too. He died that night."

"What? Ryan died? Do you mean he ate the same cake and therefore he died? Oh, no. Ryan was so nice. Everyone wanted him to get well. Why did he die like this?" Sis Yuk cried out. At the same time, _she_ walked in.

"Therefore the police want to find out the cause of his death," _she_ said and added, "Sis Yuk, I want you to tell me whether you had taken the cake from the hospital that day?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember whether anyone apart from you had touched the cake?"

"No. I took the cake from the hospital and then I went home. I remember it suddenly rained heavily that night. It was so windy. My umbrella was torn and the cake box was soaked. So I put the cake in a plastic box and threw away the paper box…" Sis Yuk answered.

"Did you put the cake with something together?" the Inspector cut in.

"Yes. It's the bottle of medicine I gave to Ryan. He didn't finish it so I took it home. When I got home, I found that the medicine bottle had leaked."

"You gave medicine to Ryan? Is this the prescription?" the Investigator asked as she showed Sis Yuk the piece of paper.

"Yes. How come you've got the prescription? This is a secret recipe for curing head injuries. Many people in my home village have got well after taking the medicine."

"The prescription contains a Chinese medicine called cantharidin," the Investigator told _her._

After hearing this, _she_ unfolded her arms and walked up from the comfortable position _she_ was sitting in before. "For how long had you given the medicine to Ryan?" _she_ asked.

"10 days. She looked better. How come the bakery would kill him?"

_Her_ face changed. "The people in the bakery didn't kill Ryan. Sis Yuk, you killed Ryan!" _she_ screamed with a different tone from before

"Me? What are you talking about? How would I do that?" Sis Yuk claimed.

"Do you know what cantharidin is? Do you? It's a kind of medicine made from a kind of bug that is black in color. Do you know that?" _she_ said.

"That's right. It's medicine. It's used to heal people. How would it kill?"

"Then do you know cantharidin is a very strong toxin though it may heal some diseases? Even professional medical practitioners will take great care in deciding the dosage when they use this medicine. They will make sure whether the patient can take it. This is just a prescription used by people in your home village. But you take this as a panacea and give it to others lightly. Do you know how much cantharidin your medicine contains? You don't, right? You're really too much! Ryan was already very weak. You even gave her the medicine for 10 days! There's cantharidin in the cake because you spilled the medicine on the cake box inadvertently when you went home. The cake absorbed some medicine and you ate a little of it inadvertently. Just a little bit! and you were in coma for so many days. But you gave it to Ryan for 10 days! TEN bloody days and what happened in the end? He died of cardiac failure! So you are the person who killed Ryan! It is YOU!" _she_ yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I killed Ryan? No, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't! I just wanted to help him!"

Sis Yuk grabbed _her_ hands and begged for forgiveness. But _she_ shoved her away and headed for the door.

_---_

_She_ sat at the bench at the hospital's garden, quietly looking at the necklace that Ryan gave her. Alone, desolated and exhausted.

"If you are with me, I will make it for sure." As this flashback went through her mind, _her_ tears started to fall again. _She_'d never forget what Ryan had said. The truth was out, but no one expected this to happen – _It was Sis Yuk who killed Ryan_.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your time for reading till here. Sorry if the story disappoint you but if you find it interesting, please check out the next chapter which I should post it up in one or two week time. I know it's long but I hope you guys won't give up on the story. Oh and remember to drop me a review if you have the time. Once again, thank you for your time. **

**Yvonne,**

**Aka Saturdaynite **


	2. Hiding Something?

**A/N: For those Zac lovers, good news. I've decided to focus a little more on Zac in my story now (you might already knew it because i've change the summary). But guys, it's definitely, DEFINITELY NOT A SLASH OKAY! And for Vanessa lovers, don't be disappointed because Gabriella would still be in the story, a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own High School Musical nor the characters, Disney does. Though if I owned HSM, the lovable huggable Ryan would have a bigger part. **

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_ _The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until the return of him, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long, long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them_

_

* * *

_

The Return

Chapter 2

Hiding Something?

**_Evans Residence_**

It was dark in the living room. The light was not on and it was already 3 am in the morning. The only light source of light come from a large screen tv. In front sat Sharpay, holding on to a cushion. "_No one expected this to happen – It was Sis Yuk who killed Ryan._" She was frowning. "_It was Sis Yuk who killed Ryan. It was Sis Yuk, Sis Yuk who killed Ryan…_" Suddenly the voices stopped. The light source was gone too. It was silent for a moment.

"Gosh, Ryan…" she muttered. "Ryan!"

A blonde hair with a navy blue hat covering his face, was sitting on a couch beside the coffee table. He was asleep, with his head tilting back. "Ryan!" Sharpay cried. The motionless figure on the couch jumped and his hat fall onto the coffee table.

"Sharpay, what is it? Why are you screaming in the middle of the night?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because of Ryan! You idiot!" she yelled as she took the hat and threw it right in front of his face. "What is this!"

"What is what?" he asked, confused.

"Where's the rest?"

"The rest of what?"

"The rest of the show!" Sharpay answered, adding a groan.

_/flashback/_

"_Now remember, those are the last few episode," Sharpay said._

"_Those are the last few episode, and you can't afford to miss it. Sharpay, you have reminded me for like a hundreds of time. I will tape it down for you okay. So just go ahead and enjoy the camp."_

"_Oh okay. Hey, help grab my compass and abacus! I'm going to the math camp!" Sharpay faked excitement. "C'mon Ryan, it's a math camp. M-A-T-H, math! Yes math with the capital letter 'M'. How would anyone enjoy it!"_

_Ryan smiled and shook his head slightly. Dragging Sharpay's heavy 'luggage', he accompany her up to the cab._

"_There's no need hurrying to a math camp Ryan," Sharpay said as she sat on the taxi's seat. "Ryan, remember to…"_

"_To cut the commercial, set the volume right and make sure there'd be no short circuit. I got it now just go."_

_Sharpay wanted to say something but before she did, Ryan shut the cab's door and waved goodbye. "Return safely!" he yelled. Sharpay smiled back and waved a kiss goodbye._

_/end flashback/_

"I told you to record the whole show! Look what happened? It blackout! Which means you didn't record until the end right? This tells me that I'd have to tune in to re-run. Ryan, you know I never watch re-runs!" Sharpay screamed. Still sleepy, Ryan answered with a soft tone,

"Oh! I must have forgotten to change the tape when it ran out. That explains the sudden stop of the show." He stood up and rub his head.

"How could you be so careless! AARRRGGGG!" Sharpay flipped her hair and went upstairs, leaving Ryan all alone in the living room.

"I'm sorry Sharpay…"

---

**Ryan's POV**

Man she actually watches the show until now? It's almost morning. You see, she really cared about Ryan. Oh oh not me, the one in the drama, which just so happens to call Ryan too. When he died (in the drama), she cried so hard, literally. I know it's just a drama but you can't blame her though, she's a drama queen. In the show, Sis Yuk killed Ryan because she's ignorant. But in real life, is there even such reasoning? I guess not. The show just reflects too much, I can't handle it Sharpay. I really can't do it. I really can't…

**Sharpay's POV**

There's something weird about Ryan. Normally when he made me angry, he would always chase after me when I walk out. But he just stood there, daydreaming. I'm mad but I couldn't help to be curious. God Ryan, what's wrong with you? You don't even watch my favorite show with me and you actually ruined my chance to watch it. It's just really not you Ryan, so not you. I swear I'm gonna find out what's going on.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter confused you a bit. In the previous chapter, it's actually the scene of a drama show, which in this case, the show that Sharpay wanted Ryan to tape it down for her. At the beginning of this chapter tells you that some voices suddenly stopped, and the light source was gone, it's referring to the television. Ryan did not finish taping the whole show that no ending was showed and resulting in Sharpay being mad at him. But as for why I've named the first chapter '_The reminder of the awful experience' _you'd know it when the story goes by. Hope you enjoyed it and remember to drop a review :)**

**Yvonne,**

**Aka Saturdaynite**


	3. Those familiar eyes

**A/N: Reaching Chapter 3, you guys would probably spot the terrible use of my English language heh. My EL is definitely not good. In fact, I failed my English exams very badly… But I hope you guys wouldn't let it bother you and that you will continue to read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I WANT to own Ryan! But too badI can't. Neither doI own High School Musical, nor the character, Disney does. **

_

* * *

_

Summary: _The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until his return, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long, long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them. _

_

* * *

_

The Return

Chapter 3

The Return 

Those familiar eyes

_**Evans Residence**_

It was nine in the morning. Sharpay was still sleeping. Ryan did not wake her up as there's no school that day. Also, he knew that she had a long night yesterday watching Forsaken Matters and the fact that he had upset her. He wanted her to have a good rest. Then, he heard the cloaking sound of heels coming down the stairs. He knew it was Sharpay. Ryan grabbed a cup of warm milk and a cheese sandwich, with the crust cut off, just like Sharpay liked. He walked up to her and said, "Hey Sharpay, I've made you breakfast." She looked at it for a moment and she took it.

"Erm, are you still mad about the whole taping thing?" Ryan asked. Sharpay did not reply, she just continued to eat her sandwich. "So is that a yes or no?"

Sharpay swung her hair and peeked at Ryan a few times. Raising an eyebrow, Ryan looked at her with glazed eyes, waiting for an answer. Sharpay stood up. She pushed Ryan down on the chair by his head and snapped him on the nose. Ryan frowned, but he soon smiled when he realized that it's a yes. "Don't get too comfortable Ryan. You know what you're gonna do right?"

"Shopping." He nodded. Sharpay gave him a wink and strolled her way to the kitchen as she munched on the rest of her sandwich. "Geez that's almost too easy," Ryan thought. "I expected her to boss me around." Just like that, the Evans twins reconciled after only a few minutes of silent treatment. They don't get any further than that.

---

That afternoon, Ryan accompanied Sharpay to the mall. Like any other girls, Sharpay would shop for tons of cosmetics and dresses. Ryan, being the one whose making up to her ends up carrying all of the stuff that Sharpay had bought. It was typical, though not for today. It was a more tiring day for Ryan than before. They shopped for the whole day and the packages are getting heavier and heavier. He was hungry, his legs starts to sore and his back was killing him. They had only stopped for lunch, and a movie. Obviously Sharpay was still a little mad with Ryan. But lucky for him, just when he was almost gonna collapse, Sharpay called it a day. It was late in the evening and they went for dinner.

"Wow, you're really hungry huh?" Sharpay teased as she watches Ryan gobbling down his second plate of spaghetti. With his mouth full of food, Ryan could only nod. Watching her silly brother, Sharpay gave out a small chuckle. She then grabbed a beautiful box out from one of her shopping bag. "Here, this is for you."

"What is it?" Ryan asked as he took a paper towel and wiped both his hands and mouth.

"Your favorite. It's a hat, a yellow hat. It goes well with the new button shirt you bought."

"Wow, Shar… I don't know what to say. It was my fault that I upset you but now you're giving a gift."

"What about 'Thank You Sis.' Look I just thought I'd buy you something for accompanying me to shop for the whole day. Don't you wanna try it on?"

"Oh sure." Ryan took a slip of water and took off his green hat. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling of someone looking at them. As Ryan put on the yellow hat with a brown strip, he scanned through the restaurant. He then spotted a man behaving very weirdly. He shifted a bit to look at his face, not paying attention to what Sharpay was saying.

"Hey, don't you have something to tell me? About why you miss my favorite show. Are you hiding something from me? Hey… Ry? Ryan!" Sharpay snapped.

When he looked more closely, he recognizes those eyes. Suddenly the whole restaurant turned quiet, "Oh my god! What the hell is the matter with you Ryan!" Sharpay screamed. Ryan had just 'vomited' the water from his mouth onto Sharpay shirt. He couldn't believe his eyes. He took a napkin then passed it to Sharpay. After babbling an apology, he dashed out.

---

"Where did he go? I swear I saw him running this way," Ryan thought to himself as he searched for the guy with _that_ pair of brown eyes.

He was a man in a mess. There's a bandage on his forehead and a cut near his left ear. He had a messy brown hair, stubble and puffy eyes. On whole, he just looked like a guy whose haven't sleep for days. But most importantly, he has the same brown eyes. The same pair of eyes in Ryan's memory…

"Why did he return?" frowning, Ryan said to himself. But when realizing the man was long gone, Ryan went back to the restaurant. Though it was onlythen the man showed himself. He hid behind a pillar, secretly peeking at Ryan & Sharpay's moves through the restaurant window.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Geez, even I myself could see my English Language depriving. I think you guys might already know who that mysterious guy might be. But do check out the next chapter too okay? Once again, I hope you could leave me a review. Good, bad or even advices on improving the story, it's totally fine with me! Thanks you.**

**Yvonne,**

**Aka Saturdaynite**


	4. Troubled Teens

**A/N: Guys, I've nothing to say. So just go on and read the story heh :)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. I don't own High School Musical nor the characters, Disney does. Though if I owned HSM, Ryan would have a bigger part.**

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_ _The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until his return, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long, long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them._

_

* * *

_

The Return

Chapter 4

Troubled Teens

_**East High School**_

Sharpay busted through the East High front door. Seeing how upset she was, everyone moved out of her way. A distance behind her, only to see Ryan running towards the door. He was carrying a huge bag, glittering pink in color. Obviously it belongs to Sharpay.

"Hey what happened?" Zeke asked as he stopped Ryan.

"Long story. I had upset Sharpay two days in a row. I gotta go, talk to you later." Ryan and rush off to chase after Sharpay.

Troy was walking down the hallway when she saw Sharpay, pulling a long face. "Oh hey Sharpay. I just thought that…"

"Get out of my way Troy!" she asserted. Watching her stomps off, Troy backed around the corner and collided with Ryan.

"I'm sorry troy. I'm in a rush."

After Ryan dash off, the East High Wildcats walks up. "Geez what's up with them?" Troy asked, puzzled.

"Seems that Ryan had upset the Ice Queen. Burrrggg, it's getting cold around here!" Chad teased and the gangs laughed.

At first, it seemed only like a small conflict between them. As the day goes on, Troy knew something was not right. The Evans never had a argument that could last for so long. The highest record was three period, and it happened a long long time ago. It's now the fifth period and no one have yet to see them together. Not even during lunch break. Even when they went for the same class, they both sat away from each other. It's was not long until the whole of East High knew about the 'huge' fight between the twins.

"Hey I heard that Ryan threw his lunch at Sharpay!"

"Sharpay vandalized Ryan's hat!"

"He destroyed her tapes!"

"Did she punch him on the face?"

"It was the whole thing about the math camp huh?"

"I think they are having an affair…"

These rumors spread around the campus. Some were stupid. Some were ridiculous and some were mean. After the last period of the day, PE, Troy found Ryan sitting in the gym alone. He tried to convince him into telling him what happened.

"Well it's nothing much really. It's just that I failed to do what Sharpay wanted, make up to her with a breakfast and a day but I then ran her over with a big truck.

After hearing this, Troy just nodded his head a bit and shaped his mouth to a oval. Ryan looked up at him and smile, "Okay, to put it in a simpler way, I got her mad. Then I made her happy and then make her mad again. This kind of things could drive her crazy."

"Yeah because she the drama queen heh. Oh! I'm sorry. No offence."

"Nah it's okay. It ain't much a big deal anyway."

"You sure? Those rumors are getting pretty fired up. Don't you wanna go clear things up? It will do you both good."

"Right, the rumors. I bet she wouldn't be in a good mood after listening to those crap."

"Crap? C'mon Ryan, tell me what's really going on. I can help. Hiding something beneath you is not…"

When Ryan heard the words 'hiding something', his eyes widen. "Hiding? What hiding? I ain't no hiding nothing."

"I'm not saying you are. But lets just say you are. Then you're--"

"Okay you know what? I'm fine, Troy. Really! I'll talk to Sharpay about it when I reach home. Thanks for comforting me. Oh man! Look at the time now. It's getting late. Don't you need to go?" Ryan stood up and pushes Troy to the gym's door.

"But wait--"

"It's okay. I'm going off too. So I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan cuts in.

"Well okay then… Bye." Troy heads off, though he turned back a few times, wondering why Ryan pushed him away unreasonably.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: God, how hard is it to write a short chapter like this? Okay, it took quite a while. I really hope that I could write longer chapters but there's a point of time when I even ran out of ideas! But thank goodness I still manage to continue with the story. So how was it? Remember to review folks!**

**Yvonne,**

**Aka Saturdaynite**


	5. More Meddling

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanna thank you all for the reviews. It's really the only 'vitamin' that keeps me to continue to go on with my story. Don't stop! Just keep feeding me! Whether it's good or bad, the truth would be the best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own High School Musical nor the characters, Disney does. Though if I owned HSM, Ryan would have a bigger part.**

* * *

_Summary:_ _The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until his return, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long, long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them._

* * *

The Return

Chapter 5

More Meddling

**_East High School_**

The last bell of the day rang. Sharpay threw her purse over her biology's notes and took out her cell phone.

"Aw. Still not yet?" She grumbled to herself and stared at the screen. She wanted to check if Ryan had sent her a message of apology, but apparently he disappointed her. But it was only a matter of time that they would meet each other after the guy's gym class. Though seriously, Sharpay did not realize that she would currently miss Ryan so much. It's not even up to 24 hours since they had fought. She just felt so uneasy not to have her elder brother around to boss around to.

"Sharpay? Sharpay--"

Drifting out of her thoughts, she replied. "Huh? You want something Gabriella?"

"I know you're kinda having some problem with Ryan--"

"Don't EVEN mention his name in front of me," she snapped as she packed her books.

"Okay… So I thought that you would be stress over this matter and I was wondering if you wanna go to the mall with us? You know. Maybe you can forget what Ryan had…" Gabriella paused with she notice Sharpay was glaring at her. "Erm… so that's a no huh? Well we could go to another place if you like-- you don't like…" she changed her words with Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Gabriella Gabriella, don't do that. You're just on your way out of my list." Gabriella stunned when she heard that. Watching her face changed, Sharpay suddenly had a change of heart and told her, "Look, I'm sorry okay. It's just that I'm not really in the best mood so just try to leave me alone."

"But Sharpay, I really want to help. Watching you two giving cool shoulders to each other doesn't make us feel good. And the rumors, they're getting out of control! I'm sure you aren't loving it yourself too."

"Gabriella, if you really wanna help, just stay out of it okay."

"But--"

"Okay. I'll talk to Ryan about it. You just… just go home." Feeling helpless, Gabriella exited the classroom. Out of the blue, someone grabbed her by her shoulders and went round the corner.

"Hey, how's go goes?"

"Oh Troy! You scared me!" she said softly as she pulled her bag up to her shoulder. "Well Sharpay did not want to talk about it. So it's not much really. What about you? Did Ryan say anything?"

"Er… sort of. He just told me that he and Sharpay had a fight. But I can tell that there's definitely something bothering him."

"Sharpay did told me that she would talk to Ryan--"

"Ryan told me he would talk to Sharpay too! So I guess they're cool?" Just then, Sharpay halted their conversation by bumping to them and rushing off. "Boy is she in a hurry. Hey wait a minute," Troy paused, "she's heading towards the gym!" Without a thought, Gabriella held Troy's hand and followed Sharpay towards the gym.

---

Over at the gym, Ryan was still sitting there, alone. He had thought about it very long. Should he just crap out another story, hoping that Sharpay would buy and beg for forgiveness, or should he just simply tell her the real thing. He sat there quietly deciding about it until he was disturbed by a loud swear.

"F him! I would make sure he pays for this. That stupid dumb jacka! He poured milk onto my fing shirt!"

Mother god, it was Logesh. Logesh Bachar. He and his crew were heading in to the gym's locker, right beside where Ryan was sitting.

"What the f was he thinking! Didn't even apologize!"

"But even he did apologize, you wouldn't let him off will ya?"

"Well that's kinda the point, hah hah!"

They were laughing away, until they noticed Ryan, all alone. "Well well well, lookie what we have here?" Logesh confined. "Aren't you that bother of Sharpay? Or should I say… sidekick? Heard that you two had an argument. Was it bad?" he mocked.

Ryan knew he was in trouble. Logesh was the biggest bully in East High. Besides him, everyone had been screwed up by his crew before. Why? Because Sharpay got his back. Being, well… the most bossy and dominant and arrogant person in school, messing with her was just not a clever move. Logesh tried twice, but he ended up giving himself a big headache. Ryan knew what Logesh was gonna do. It was the best chance for Logesh to get back at him because Sharpay wasn't with him then.

"So where's your competitive sister? Huh? You know she screwed me up several times," Logesh exclaimed, grabbing Ryan by his collar. Nodding, Ryanused his hands and adjusted his hat. "I'm not gonna let this chance slip away so easily again!" he roared. Ryan shut his eyes, and deployed for Logesh's next action.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Here's a fun fact. Logesh is actually a name of a friend of mine. He saw me writing the fanfic in school and he asked if he could be in it. And I thought why not? So, Logesh, the bully of East High will be guest starring in this and the next one chapter of _The Return_. Not sure if he will be in the rest of the story, but that's what this is all about huh? Having new characters and stuff… Hehe **

**Yvonne,**

**Aka Saturdaynite**


	6. The call that solve the issue

**A/N: Hey guys, i have a question for you. Do you want me to update the story whenever i've finish written one chapter? Because I would always write a few chapters before I actually post it up. Like now, i'm only posting chapter six, but I did continued my story to chapter 9 already. Please feed back to me so I can 'serve' you better, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own High School Musical nor the characters, Disney does. Though if I owned HSM, Ryan would have a bigger part.**

**

* * *

**

_Summary:_ _The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until his return, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long, long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them._

_

* * *

_

The Return

Chapter 6

The call that solved the issue

**_East High School_**

Ryan closed his eyes and deployed for Logesh's next action. He peeked once, and noticed the black shadow above his head. Just as he thought, Logesh was gonna hit him on the face.

"C'mon Logesh! Show him what you've got!" his crew shouted.

Logesh sent him a flying fist. He then wanted to add a kick but Ryan backed. Logesh was so pissed that he pushed him to the side and knocked him on the lockers. The noise of the banging of lockers sounded through the hallway and caught Sharpay's attention. She then doubled up her speed.

There was so much force in that one punch that Ryan falls onto the ground and slide a few inches. He noticed some blood. It was his nose. It was bleeding. Before he could do something, Logesh stepped in front of him and pulled him up. Then, they heard someone coming their way. Immediately Logesh put his arm around Ryan's neck. "Stand straight buddy! And smile!" he whispered and then pretended to be friendly, getting ready for whoever's coming round the corner.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"God it's you! I thought was it was Coach Bolton," Logesh said in relieve. "Why are you back here anyway? Check out on your bro?" As he said that, he tightens his grip on Ryan's neck. Feeling a little suffocated, Ryan choked. Ryan tried to struggle off but the next thing he knew, he was held down by Logesh's crew.

"Hey! Get your crew's dirty hands off him Bachar!"

"Well why should I, huh? You know Sharpay, I ain't no retreating no more. You need to be teach a lesson. You're getting WAAYYYY out of hand. Guys, screw him."

"OoucHH, darn!" Ryan bellowed when Logesh's crew locked his arms. Sharpay was fed up. She did not like what she was looking at and stomped towards them. Nobody likes to see their sibling getting hurt, that includes a arrogant person like Sharpay.

"Nah ah, you stay there little Missy. You don't wanna see your brother bleeds in another location do you?" he threatened Sharpay. After he said that, Logesh signaled his crew again. They forced Ryan's, from his previous position of kneeing, to his face pressed on the solid ground, with his arms still locked.

"Hey Logesh! Stop it! You don't want me to report this to my Dad." A shadow walked through the gym's door.

"Oh so now you're threatening me huh, Bolton."

"Hey Dad!" Troy pretended to yelled along the hallway. "We've got some problems here!"

"God, sh--. Okay Troy. You're good, I'll go. Hey morons (he was referring to his crew), Let go of that bitch's brother."

Sharpay glowered at him as he and his crew walked off. There's bloodstain on the floor and Ryan's shirt. Ryan stood with unsteady legs and wiped his nose's bleed with his right hand's sleeve.

"Oh my god Ryan!" Sharpay ran up and placed her hands on Ryan's cheek. "Look at what they've done with you!"

"I know! I've just changed into this clean shirt a few minutes ago!"

Gabriella walks up. She and Sharpay both gestured amusement when they heard Ryan saying that.

"Here you go Ryan," Gabriella said when she passed him a tissue.

"(Giggling) You can still joke with me now?… Ryan, you scared me half to death! Why didn't you retaliate when Logesh hit you?" Sharpay asked.

"Look, I… I just don't want to get into trouble. Besides, it doesn't really hurt that much," he explained as he cleaned the blood on his face and hands with the tissue. "Erm Sharpay? You know I'm really sorry about that had happened these few days. I just wasn't--"

"Shhh…" Sharpay uttered as she placed her finger on Ryan's mouth. "Don't say a word. I forgive you for everything. Now, Mum called. She wants us there right away. So let us get going huh?" Ryan nodded and grabbed this stuff. "Thanks guys," Ryan confided.

"Hey Troy, thanks for the help. I own you that," Sharpay winked and heads out with Ryan.

"Anytime!" Troy waved his hand in the air as he watches the twin go. "Wow, that's Sharpay?" he asked Gabriella. "I've never actually seen her being… well… being Sweet! Have you ever seen her like that before Gabby? And she actually thanked me!"

"Troy, I guess you still have a lot to learn about girls heh?" Gabriella teased.

"But i still don't understnad why Sharpay would suddenly forgive Ryan after she turned you down with you asked her out."

"It's probably the phone call from their mother, it kinda solve everything."

"I guess. So, since their problem are solve, what about ours?"

"Ours? What problem do we have?"

"Going out for dinner tonight."

"You wish. I have a science project to complete."

"Aw c'mon, someone like you can finish it within seconds."

"We'll see."

"We'll see? You not gonna turn me down right? Right?" Troy said as she tickled Gabriella. Like any other day, they leave the school having fun chasing each other.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: Haha, sorrymy english is still not improving much... I just don't know why I have the problem of expressing myself with words! Please forgive me for my crap english and please(again) leave me a review. Thanks a bunch! **

Yvonne,

Aka Saturdaynite


	7. Is it bad news?

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys, i really do appreciate it. And i was hoping to get more reviews... Hmm, it's really hard to write a long chapter. I think all my chapters would only be two pages of the Microsoft Word. You guys wouldn't mind heh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own High School Musical nor the characters, Disney does. Though if I owned HSM, Ryan would have a bigger part.**

* * *

_Summary:_ _The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until his return, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long, long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them._

* * *

The Return

Chapter 7

Is it bad news?

_**George Bergen's Residence**_

Ryan parked his car outside the mansion's parking slot. When they get off of the car, they saw their mother, the short-haired blonde with beautiful hazel eyes, Susan Evans rushing out of the house with a luggage.

"Mum, where you going?" Sharpay asked as she shut the car's door.

"Paris. George met some problem there and he needs me there to help."

"George has some problems? Well, is… is it serious? Ryan asked.

"You guys need not worry so much. I've got it cover. Oh and I want you two to move back to the mansion."

"What? But Mum, you know why we left in the first place…" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I know you two like to be independent, and that you guys wanted to give me and George some private space. But I'm just not up to the idea of the both of you living alone with your parents out of the country. Look, if you live here, at least I would have someone to look after you two."

"Oh ho, Uncle Sync? You mean Uncle Sync with those old backbones? C'mon Mum you're kidding right? He can't even look after himself." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Aw Sharpay, try to understand me difficulties. With me and George out of the country, you wouldn't be bothering us. Besides, the mansion is a bigger place. You can have more space and maybe bring some of your friends back here for sleepovers. What do you say sweetheart?"

"Okay fine. But only until when you're back in Albuquerque okay." Sharpay replied.

"Okay then I'll see you guys…"

"Er that was such too bit a rush but okay. Bye Mum," Ryan beckoned.

"Oh and there's one little thing. Uncle Sync had to go back to his town so I've got someone else to look after you two."

"Hmm, that's something fresh," Sharpay told Ryan. "Feed me Mum, who is it?"

"Michael."

"Mic… Michael who?"

"Your Dad, Michael Evans." Hearing that, Ryan stunned and his eyes widen. He frowned and muttered under his breathe, "god…"

"Cool," Sharpay said. "We haven't seen him for years. Where--"

"Mum, why him?" Ryan cuts in. "Wha… what I… I meant to say was, can't you get someone else?"

"Ryan honey, it's hard to get a replacement in a last minute situation like this. Besides, I just so happened to bump into Michael yesterday. He looks a little sloppy but what the heck. He's your father and he was fine with it."

"But Mum, do we really have to move back here? With him?"

"C'mon Ryan sweetie, I know you're a understanding child."

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I meant do we really REALLY have to stay with him?"

"Kids, I'm only gonna be gone for one week. Well, maybe a few weeks. But one month top. So can you guys just withstand it… Oh look at the time now! I'm gonna miss my flight! Okay so sweethearts, go home and grab your stuff here and if you ran out of cash during these few week, I've deposited a few thousands in the bank. Oh and Ryan, take care of your sister okay? Love you both," Mrs Evans kissed their forehead and hopped into the cab that had just arrived. "And if you guys have any emergency, you know my cell phone number. Take care!"

"Oh c'mon Mum! Are you that rush?" Ryan yelled as he chase after the cab. Sharpay can't help but to feel awkward to see Ryan arguing with Mum's instruction, he had never done that since the tenth grade.

"One month heh?" Ryan thought, watching his mother's cab speed off. "I don't think I an hang on for so long…"

---

He had returned. That means that Ryan's eyes haven't been playing with him when he and Sharpay were at the mall. What he saw wasn't fake. The familiar dark brown eyes were in fact their father's, Michael Evans. "Why did he return?" Ryan had wondered for days. Though with Michael's present now, and currently would be living with them, he should get his answer to that question eventually.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if you're confused with this chapter's content. I am tired. It's 3 a.m here over at Singapore. But I'm pretty sure that the next chapter would clear things up a bit for you guys. Lastly, the same old words: Drops me a review. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad. That's the way to improve on my story. Thanks again mates! Thanks for your time reading! **

**Yvonne,**

**Aka Saturdaynite**


	8. Hey Dad!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. But I wanted to make a major change to the rest of the story and it took some time to have the big picture in mind. Thus I hope you guys would enjoy the story as it goes along. **

**Disclaimer: Nah ah, I don't own anything. I don't own High School Musical, I don't own the characters. And sadly, I don't own Ryan, Disney does. Though I really wanted Disney to give Ryan a bigger part.**

* * *

_Summary:__The return of him doesn't look as bad as it seemed. But when all the secrets of the truth begin to unveil, things turned upside down. Sharpay didn't know Ryan had hid something so serious from her until his return, which caused the real Ryan to be reborn. _

"_It looks like Ryan has been affected a lot. I just don't know why. I've never seen him behaving like that since a long, long time ago," – Sharpay. _

_It's obvious that the Evans sibling is in some trouble and it's the gang's duty as friends to help them._

* * *

The Return

Chapter 8

Hey Dad!

_**Sharpay & Ryan's Residence**_

"Michael and Susan Evans, my mum and dad, they were a very loving pair and we were a very happy family. Well, they were before the death of our elder brother, Nathan. Nathan has very good personalities. He's kind, he's friendly, he's helpful, he's good with his schoolwork, and good with sports. In fact, he's the greatest person you could ever know. And most importantly, he loves the family. But it was my fault that caused him to be caught in a car accident. I could not get over with it and every single day I'd argue with someone as I was in a terrible mood. Nathan was seriously injured then but he was making a speedy recovery. After a few months, he suddenly collapsed and Dad did his best to save him but he failed.

After that tragic day, Mum and Dad fight a lot. And I could see Dad becoming more and more distressed and that he quitted his job over at the hospital. This had become so seriously that they finally decided to divorce. Dad then went missing and Mum remarried a guy named George. I never asked them a give a second thought about divorcing because I think Sharpay and I will be better off without Dad..."

"Hey. Hey Ryan!" snapped Sharpay, "What are you day-dreaming about? Come help me with my luggage."

Ryan drifted out of his thoughts and then hurried towards the stairs. "Wooh," Ryan uttered as he dropped the luggage onto the floor after Sharpay handed over to him. "It's heavy. What you got in there? Gold?"

"Hey, we're staying at the George's mansion for a month. You don't expect me to just bring a small little suitcase do ya? Now hang on, there's more," Sharpay replied.

"A month? No no. Mum said _maybe _a monthShe could return in a few days… or a week."

"Trust me Ryan, she will return only after a month," Sharpay told Ryan as she head upstairs.

"Man who are you cheating Ryan?" Ryan mumbled to himself. "Okay I can handle it. Dad can't do nothing to us. I'll just hang on for a month, yeah… just one month and it'll be fine."

---

"AHHh Ryan, quick pull over!" Sharpay screamed.

"Hang on hang on, we're just a few meters from the parking slot."

Sharpay and Ryan had reached the mansion. Though the Blue Volvo that Ryan drove was giving the twins a continuous 'stop and move' ride. It'll just move a few inches and stop, and then a few more inches and then stop again.

"No, do it right down or I'm gonna throw up!" Sharpay defined as she held onto the handle in the car.

"Oo… Kay… there," Ryan said as he pulled over. "We're still safe and sound in the car."

"Arrg, I'm not. I need some fresh air." Sharpay came out of the car and fanned herself with her hands.

"Sharpay honey! My sweet little girl! How ya been?"

Yeah there it was, that low deep voice. The twins haven't heard it for seven years already. Ryan turned around with the luggage in his hand and saw the father and daughter hugged.

"Eww Dad," Sharpay sniffed. "You have got to take a long bath to get off that stench."

"Aww… you haven't change a bit do you? Still so mean with the words heh," Michael smiled at her daughter. "Oh, hey Ryan, my boy. Let me help you with those."

"Never mind it, I can handle by myself."

"Nah let me help. Those sure look heavy." Michael closed up to Ryan and their eyes met. They both paused there and stared at each other for a moment until Ryan threw the luggage into Michael's hands.

"Oh," Michael dropped. "Geez. What, you have gold in there?"

"Man, both of you ARE father and son. You guys used the same words! Haha," Sharpay simpered. "C'mon Dad, let me show you where to put those. You haven't been in the mansion before do you?"

"Er… no sweetie."

"Well let me tell you. It's really big in here. The hall is like so darn long because George had made…"

Michael and Sharpay then headed into the mansion, chatting as they walked. Ryan took the rest of the luggage out of the car and followed behind them. He looked at his father's back, with that torned and dirty shirt, Ryan was then overwhelmed by a very strange feeling.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys enjoy it? Please do leave me a review will ya? I need it to see if this story is worth continuing. Thank you for your time reading! **

**Yvonne,**

**Aka Saturdaynite **


End file.
